narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikido
Ikido is a ninja who never knew any of his relatives, and was an orphan his whole entire childhood. He lives in Uzushiogakure and formed a special bond with it. He is known by others as the "Brains of the Uzumaki", due to his intelligence. He also posseses the necessary type and amount of skill to become a Jōnin. Appearance He is exactly six feet tall and weighs 150 pounds. He has medium length red hair with two strands of hair between his black eyes. He normally wears a black tuxedo and a white under shirt for the tuxedo. The white shirt has collars sticking out. He also has a purple tie. He has black dress pants and dress shoes, and sparkling white teeth. The suit is not the battle clothes he likes to wear. He wears a helmet for all his battles. A blue pyramid like portion of the helmet sticks out from the front. In the bottom are two yellow lines that connect and then seperate upwards, one yellow string on each side of the blue portion up to mid-way. The rest of the helmet is black, five black horns sticking out on top. He wears a black robe that goes down to the ground, the edges are yellow. The collars are black in the outside, red in the inside. He has a purple t-shirt, purple pants, and purple ninja shoes. He also has a white tie, with black narrow stripes. Personality He is a caring and solo man, who is willing to risk his life for his friends and allies. He looks up to Shenron, and will hope to battle him one day. Also, he wishes to become Uzushiokage one day. He really likes girls and will love to marry one, but failed in all his attempts. He also likes children, but in a friendly way. When it comes to having friends, he spends time with them and enjoys being with them, and his friends enjoy being with him. Background Unfortunately, Ikido never knew his parents or any relatives for the matter, all he knows is that he is an Uzumaki Orphan. And unfortunately, he remained an orphan who was never adopted. However, no matter how terrible the situation was for him, he cared about others and always had a smile in his face. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu It is important for any ninja team to have a medical ninja. Not only is Ikido useful in combat, he's also useful in medical treatment areas as a medical ninja. Ninjutsu He has great chakra control, enabling him to perform jutsus effectively. He still needs to use hand signs for some jutsus, but nevertheless, he's a skilled Shinobi when it comes to chakra control. Taijutsu Through concentration and training, he is a fast and strong Shinobi. He appears to fade from spot to spot at certain times due to his speed. His strength can break boulders and bones, but nothing harder than that. He also has a good amount of agility. Genjutsu He used to have no Genjutsu abilities, but after facing Shiguma twice and losing both times, he deemed it necessary. He can escape them if he notices. He usually notices that he is trapped in a genjutsu after about a minute of being stuck in one. B-S ranked Genjutsus are the only types he can not escape. Chakra Sensor He can basically sense nearby chakra in a 100 ft radius. Once he senses it, he learns the exact location and can attempt a sneak attack, if the opponent does not yet know of his whereabouts. Fuinjutsu He doesn't wish to specialize in sealing techniques, even though he is an Uzumaki. However, because he is an Uzumaki, he decided to only learn Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Equipment Regular He has ten kunai, three shuriken, and 20 paper bombs. He keeps a bag of fruits with him in a backpack he carries, so he can eat when he is hungry. He also has two water bottles in that backpack. He also carries with him a steel median sized sword, for melee combat.